memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
TNG Season 4 Blu-ray
| season = Four | episodes = 26 | discs = 6 | time = | director = | date = | disambig = | date2 = | date2S = | rating = | language = English | subtitles = Danish, Dutch, English, French, German, Italian, Japanese, Norwegian, Spanish, Swedish | dubbed = French, German, Italian, Japanese, Spanish | reference = (region A) (region B) | year = 2367 | cover2 = TNG S4 Blu-ray (German steelbook).jpg | cover2S = | menu = | menu2 = }} Star Trek: The Next Generation – Season Four is a Blu-ray Disc release, featuring the complete fourth season of in 1080p high-definition. The set was released in North America in . The Season Four remastering work was completed completed by Modern Video, under the guidance of CBS Digital. Disc contents Background information *The deleted scenes of and , were an eleventh hour addition, as these were uncovered only months before, in March, when Canadian Star Trek collector Cyril "Patchou" Paciullo submitted several early Next Generation workprint VHS episode tapes he owned, including those of "The Wounded" (labeled "Peter's Cut – 11/26/90", after Producer Peter Lauritson) and "Brothers" to the webmasters of CBS Television Distribution's partnersite , who in turn brought him into contact with CBS. The tapes were acquired by Paciullo as Lot 77, estimated at US$200-$400, at the Propworx' The official STAR TREK prop and costume auction of 8 August 2010 for US$360 (including buyer's premium). *While most of his tapes, nine in total, were uncovered too late for inclusion on their corresponding Blu-ray releases, they being of earlier Next Generation seasons, "The Wounded" and "Brothers" tapes were uncovered just in the nick of time, though Wendy Ruiz' restoration team at CBS Digital had to scramble in order to have the scenes in question cleaned up (not remastered, as magnetic tapes can not be digitally scanned)) in time in order to meet the planned release of July. Unfortunately, one other season four workprint Paciullo owned, that of , could not be done on time. Nonetheless, partnersite TrekCore gained permission from all parties concerned to have this scene featured on its site, along with all the other deleted scenes provided by Paciullo for that matter (no permission was given for any of the deleted scenes CBS itself had uncovered). *For unknown reasons the German Region B release was delayed until 19 September. As compensation for the delay CBS made the retailer exclusive The Trek Not Taken special feature – previously released as such for American customers only through a digital download on the occasion of the third season release – available for German, Austrian and Swiss customers as well, albeit it for a limited time only, though it too had to be downloaded separately at CBS's German homepage by redeeming a code customers acquired with their purchase. Contrary to the American clientele however, the Germanic clientele received their download in 1080p HD quality, as opposed to the 480i SD quality their counterparts received. To customers anywhere else in the world, the special feature has never been made available. External links * , and |prev2= |sprev= |next= }} sr:СГ: Сезона 4 (Блу-реј) Category:Saturn Award winners